


Unbreakable

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noya's always been there for his teammates, but this time Yachi returns the favor and takes care of him in his time of need.





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> The angst is super light for this its mostly just a comfort fic, its also based on several of my own trans noya headcanons I have.

Yachi tapped her chin, curious about several things going on in the morning’s practice as she watched the boys do receiving drills. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a different style today because of the unbearable heat, all bunched into a ponytail with a black star hair tie and a star hair clip, keeping her bangs in place on the side. Yachi’s focus, however, was on one of the boys in particular, the team’s libero. She took note of every missed volleyball and distracted glance at the team’s ace for a couple seconds before he got yelled at to concentrate. Her notepad was left blank despite the fact Kiyoko had told her take notes while she and Takeda talked things over for an after practice treat due to the weather. 

 

_ I wonder why Nishinoya-senpai’s disoriented? This isn’t like him at all.  _ Yachi thought and clicked her pen in wonder. Every glare he flashed at Asahi was a little concerning, and he snapped at Hinata for no reason; he just seemed so out of it today. The small blonde stood up and strolled over to Coach Ukai, asking for Nishinoya to meet her outside in the annex that connected the gym and school together. Ukai nodded and Yachi walked outside, sitting on the step looking at the annex roof. Then she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she saw Nishinoya standing behind her with a tired and annoyed expression on his face. 

 

She patted the spot beside her, Nishinoya sitting down and looking straight ahead. He didn’t want to talk in the slightest, she could tell by the look on his face. She glanced at him and noticed his whole body was jerking slightly as if he was in pain. Yachi figured out what was wrong. She gently tapped his shoulder and stood up, walking towards the club room, motioning for Nishinoya to follow her. The libero stood up and walked after her, Yachi holding the club room door open for him as he walked inside and closed it behind her as she entered, locking it. 

 

It was the only kind of private place in the whole school, and Yachi was taking advantage of this fact before morning practice ended and afternoon practice started after the break. “Is it that time again?” she asked in a low voice, in case one of the other sports clubs were around. She didn’t want to risk anyone hearing them. Nishinoya nodded and sat down on the bench, being silent as if hurt to talk. But she knew he didn’t want to yell at her and he was just emotionally drained during this time of the month. 

 

She sat down beside him and looked at him concerned. She knew his cramps got painful, but they must of been worse this month and she didn’t want to just dig in his bag for anything like pain relievers. However Nishinoya looked like he needed something to ease the pain. She hovered a hand over his side before asking, “Mind if I rub that spot and see if it stops any? If it makes you uncomfortable I won’t.” She was respectful of his boundaries and what she couldn’t do, what she could do. In truth, Nishinoya went to her for a lot of things, however Yachi respected his personal space a lot of the time and didn’t know if this was the right solution to his problem. Nishinoya nodded and she gently rubbed his sides, feeling Noya relax as some of the pain dulled away. “Are there any pain relievers in your school bag? Sports bag?” She asked, pulling her hands away. 

 

Nishinoya nodded again and Yachi stood up, walking to his locker and popping it open. She grabbed his school bag and walked back, handing it to him; but instead got a gesture saying it was okay for her to look. Yachi only nodded, opening the bag flap and unzipping it, carefully sifting through it’s contents until she found the item in question. A small bottle of Ibuprofen was in the pocket inside, Yachi pulled it out and set a couple pills on the bench before she walked out of the club room to get one of the water bottles from the gym. 

 

She saw Sugawara standing outside and squeaked in shock. Yachi wasn't expecting anyone to be standing outside the club room, let alone Sugawara. “Sugawara-san!” She greeted and the ash blonde nodded. She noticed a water bottle in his hand, Yachi wanting to grab it and dart back into the club room. 

 

“I was just making sure you and Nishinoya were okay. You're taking a while.” The third year setter questioned a bit concerned. Yachi gave a tiny sigh, looking at the ground.

 

“His cramps are acting up pretty badly this month. Worse than last month.” She whispered and looked at the club room door then back at Sugawara. “Plus he looks drained and like someone sucked all the life out of him.” 

 

Sugawara nodded and handed her the water bottle. “Take him home. I’ll let coach Ukai know so you two don’t get into trouble.” he replied, Yachi giving a nod taking the water bottle and darting back into the club room. She handed it to Noya who took it gingerly as he unscrewed the top, swallowing the pain relievers and sighing. 

 

“Suga told me to take you home. I’ll be waiting outside while you change okay?” she smiled and Noya nodded getting up as Yachi headed out the door, closing it behind her. She walked over to the railing and leaned over it, looking over the school courtyard in thought. However those thoughts were broken she heard a couple members of the basketball team talking below her. 

 

Yachi glanced down and the two boys shot a look at her that made Yachi freeze. They were probably looking for Noya, and decided to wait here in case he left early today. But Yachi had a feeling they weren’t expecting someone, let alone the manager be waiting here outside the volleyball club room either. She decided to do the least suspicious thing and wave at them before her back was turned to them looking at the door which a sense of fear. 

 

Noya walked out of the club room a little while later and Yachi looked back, seeing the two boys from before had left. She was scared and thinking they left to wait at the school gate but maybe they went back to practice so she smiled at Noya and waved for him to walk with her. 

 

Noya didn’t say much either, he was quiet which was unusual for someone so loud and outspoken but on weeks like this he was emotionally drained and overall quiet. Yachi gently nudged his side and Noya looked at her confused. “Noya you’re gonna have to tell me where you live, I don’t know everyone’s addresses.” she pointed out and Noya nodded. 

 

“Right..” he whispered and instead just lead her to his house. Yachi followed him and blinked when she saw how pretty his neighborhood was. He lived so close to the school and the street was littered with cherry blossom trees and rustic looking homes, Yachi felt envious of Noya for a moment, but realized maybe he didn’t like living here. Like she didn’t like living in an apartment in the main city. 

 

Noya walked up to his front door and Yachi looked at the house in awe. It was well managed and beautiful, something out of a movie. The windows had curtains in them that were a nice red color so she could only image what the inside was like. The design was almost different from most of the houses here and she like that. It was different. Unique. Like the family that lived here. She shook herself from her thoughts and smiled, “I think I’ll head home. Will you be okay till someone comes home?” 

 

Noya looked at her holding the front door open a bit. His sister wouldn’t be home till later and his Mom worked later tonight so he shook his head. Yachi nodded and walked inside with him slipping off her shoes. 

 

“I’ll go get something to drink. You just rest in the living room okay?” Yachi said and Noya nodded as he wandered off into that part of the house while Yachi made her way into the kitchen. She poked around the fridge for something to eat in case either of them were hungry but sadly she didn’t find much, so she made a mental note to leave a message for his Mom to get some groceries when she has the time. 

 

So instead Yachi settled on brewing some tea she found in one of the cabinets she had a bit of difficulty reaching, but is grateful she found a stepladder. She grabbed the cups and while she waited texted her mom that she’ll be home later. 

 

The timer went off for the tea and she poured it into the cups, then took one into the living room for Noya who was laying on the couch asleep. She set the tea down and shook his shoulder gently, the libero stirring awake, looking at her tiredly. 

 

“I made some tea Noya-san. If you want some.” She whispered and Noya nodded, sitting up to grab the cup for a drink of the tea she made. Yachi sat down into the chair on the other side of the room and Noya yawned tiredly. 

 

“After you finish that you can take a nap if you want. I’ll stay with you till someone comes home.” Yachi commented and sipped her tea. Noya shook his head frantically, Yachi had a feeling he didn’t even wanna be home right now. She stood up and set her cup down looking at her senpai with a kind smile. 

 

“Let’s go get a bag for the night. You’re staying at my house.” Yachi said and proceeded to walk up the steps to Noya’s bedroom the second year following after her. 

 

She slid open the door to Nishinoya’s room and marveled in how clean it was. There wasn’t anything misplaced or on the floor, he was the opposite of most teenagers and was shockingly very tidy for someone as rambunctious and hyper as he was. Yachi grabbed a bag from the corner of the room, handing it to Noya who walked over to his closet packing it with clothes and other items he would need for the night. Yachi was looking at the corkboard of photographs when she hard Noya cough signalling he was done getting ready. 

 

Yachi nodded and they walked back down the flight of steps, then outside where Yachi led the way to her home. It wasn’t so much a house as it was an apartment in the main city of Sendai, and Yachi loved the fact Nishinoya lived in a small rural area without so much noise and chaos. 

 

She figured she could visit him more, maybe when during off days she could drop by and check on Nishinoya, hang out with him. She smiled at the thought and looked at Noya who was walking beside her. She pulled out her phone again quickly telling her mom the change of plans, before looking at Noya. She rubbed his back and smiled, before walking into the building where she lived. 

 

Noya followed her up the steps till they reached the apartment and Yachi unlocked the door, taking Noya’s bag and setting it in her bedroom for the time being. She wandered into the kitchen, pulling out leftovers and warmed them up. 

 

Noya was sitting on the couch looking at his phone when he jumped, not seeing Yachi holding his plate for him. He took it and started eating, after muttering a thanks for the food. Yachi looked at the clock and noticed the afternoon had rolled around, which only meant the practices for the afternoon have started. She heard Noya get up and set his plate in the sink before he was back on the couch looking around the room in awe. 

 

“You have a nice home..” He said and Yachi smiled putting her plate away with his in the sink. She plopped down beside him and opened her mouth to talk when Noya suddenly cuddled her making the small blonde blush a bit. 

 

“Nishinoya-senpai…?” she whispered and looked at him. 

 

“M’Cold.” was the only thing Noya said before Yachi grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and pulled herself with Noya further onto the couch, wrapping it around them and cuddling Noya smiling.

The two of them eventually fell asleep, Yachi feeling comfortable and safe in her upperclassman’s arms. 

It may have been hot outside but her apartment was freezing cold, not that Yachi minded. She didn't want to say it outloud but could cuddle Noya like this all the time, she loved him so much. 

 

Yachi opened her eyes for a moment and looked at Noya before whispering, “I love you, Yuu.” and went back to sleep. 

 

“Love you too, Yachi.” 

  
Yachi’s face turned bright red in her sleep, she clearly wasn't expecting a response to her confession. Nor did she think Noya heard her. But secretly, she's glad he did. 


End file.
